


oh crap turns out i had a crush on you this whole time oops

by emmzillia



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts (Video Games), mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmzillia/pseuds/emmzillia
Summary: The first time Raz met Dipper, he didn't have a big impression of him. He just looked like a normal 13 year old and he seemed like he didn't have anything really special to offer. That is, until Raz almost drowned while on a mission and Dipper actually saved his life. Traumatic experience aside, of course, he had to admit that it was extremely brave of Dipper to just jump right in to save him. Seriously; doing such a heroic act required lots of courage, which he seemed to admire Dipper for the more he thought about it. And, maybe it was just him, but... has Dipper always been this cute?





	oh crap turns out i had a crush on you this whole time oops

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this is gonna turn into, but i'm excited. always loved these two separately but, honestly, i think they'd be even better together. gonna drop hints of other ships happening in the background, so... 
> 
> also, raz being just a tad overprotective of dipper because why the heck not?
> 
> might have some mild cursings here and there but that's about it. hope you enjoy???

Dipper wasn't always this interesting, y'know? At least in Raz's eyes. He didn't always stand out as he did now, and the psychic had to wonder, what had changed? Had Raz always noticed all these little details about him before? Like, how Dipper likes to chew on his pens or tap his fingers in a repeating motion against any type of surface, or how he sometimes bites his bottom lip when he gets anxious... Things that Raz had never noticed how much attention he had been paying to until he caught himself staring for what should seemingly be an uncomfortable amount of time. And that's just on a surface level. There are many things that Raz had noticed about Dipper in the past week or so that caught his attention.

He noticed Dipper's loyalty, and how he would do anything for his sister; he noticed his intelligence, and how he could come up with great solutions even in dire situations, and he especially noticed how brave Dipper was if the situation required him to be. Dipper was a great investigator and he added a lot to the team, being the tactician of it, obviously; but he was also just a generally pleasant kid to be around, in Raz's opinion. He never let his talents define his personality and he wasn't _super_ cocky, (like Raz was sometimes), but he still knows what he is capable of doing and uses these talents to plot solutions. Raz has even thought that if Coraline or himself weren't available anymore for whatever reason, Dipper could actually be a pretty decent leader. Unless Mabel was also playing for takesies, in which case he didn't stand a chance. But enough about that. 

Raz was sitting on top of the cashier counter next to Coraline, who seemed to be discussing something with Lili, not paying attention to anything other than their conversation. Raz didn't pay mind to what they were talking about because his attention found itself being, again, fully centered on... you guessed it, Dipper Pines. It was almost a subconscious decision; somehow his attention just always fell back to the boy, who was, of course, next to his sister, having a conversation with her. Although, he seemed to be the one doing most of the talking while Mabel was just goofing off. He was probably explaining something about a new creature that he found in the forest or whatever, but Raz wasn't focused on the words he was saying and more of him just in general. Was he being creepy? He thought that staring at one of your friends for a long time already gained him some Creep Points. He should stop doing that.

Raz shook his head abruptly. He didn't want to think about Dipper more than he already has. He should keep his mind distracted. Maybe he could go do some exercise outside? Or maybe he should go on another mission, to keep his mind focused on something else. Speaking of which... when was the last time the town even got into trouble? This week has been pretty slow on the whole "creature of the day" business and the Mystery Kids have been doing nothing but sit around all day. Doesn't anyone else think that's weird? 

Raz jumped off from the counter. "Don't you guys think it's weird?" 

The kids turned around to look at Raz confused because of course, they would be. 

"What do you mean?" Coraline was the first to ask.

"That we hadn't even seen a monster in more than a week? I mean, think about it; we used to have to fight off a new creature almost every day. They were basically all over the place. But now we haven't even heard of anything in the past week or so. Don't you guys think that's a little weird?"

Everyone seemed to agree, as they turned around to each other and thought about it more thoroughly. 

"Well, while it is weird, I don't really mind," said Coraline. "I mean, it's kinda nice to not have to worry about anything at the moment. We can finally relax a bit." 

"Yeah, sure, but what if the reason that we haven't faced off with a new evil forest creature or a new evil scientist or whatever is because there is an even bigger threat out there? I mean, by process of elimination, and given everything else that we have been through, it wouldn't be that far off to guess, right?"

Everyone paused to take that information in for a second.

"Was that really your first guess?" Coraline amused.

Raz just shrugged. "You get used to thinking like this when it comes to fighting monsters." 

"Or maybe," interjected Neil, who Raz didn't even notice was in the room until now, "... we just fought so many of them that there aren't any left?" 

Everyone seemed to be on board on the possibility of that happening as well. Raz himself seemed to be thinking about that, too. 

"Yeah, but..." he said regardless. "How likely are the chances of that even being an option? Is it even possible to, like, run out of monsters?" 

Dipper actually seemed to be thinking of the answer for that one. "Maybe," he stated after a while. "There are things you can never tell with this town." Coraline seemed satisfied enough with that answer. 

"Well, so what?" interjected Lili with her usual sarcastic tone. "You want us to go out into the forest and, 'investigate'?" she said while doing that Finger Thing people do when they're sarcastically addressing a specific word, then she scoffed. "Yeah, like that's a good idea."

"Well, I never said that," said Raz. "I'm just saying, like... it's weird, right? Am I the only one who thinks it's weird? I'm just pointing out how weird it is." 

"So?" said Coraline. "The fewer monsters we have to deal with, the better for us. Plus, it's probably normal for this place to run a little dry on creatures sometimes, right? What if we _did_ fight off too many of them and they just need to... " she paused while struggling to find the correct word. "Recharge?" she finished after a while. 

Raz hanged on that last word. "'Recharge'?" he repeated astonishedly. "Doesn't that usually mean that they'll come back stronger?" 

He paid close attention to Dipper's reaction after he said that. He looked both astonished and preoccupied. 

Coraline shrugged. "I don't know, something..." is all she replied. Raz was a bit surprised that she didn't finish off with a snarky or clever comment.

He tilted his head. "Doesn't that make you a little worried?" he said while bringing his index finger and thumb together as if to accentuate his point even further. He found himself looking at Dipper again like he was waiting for his reaction, but Dipper still seemed to be engrossed in thought.

Coraline shrugged. "Look, I don't know. _Should_ we be worried? I mean, what if we're just blowing this out of proportion and worrying for nothing? Plus, it's not like we could just wander around town looking for them; that'd be stupid."

"Like I said," Lili commented.

Coraline nodded. "Yeah, like she said."  

Raz sighed exasperatedly. He knows when he's been beat, and there's not much else he could do or say to convince Coraline at this point, so he just gave it up. However, he was pretty sure Dipper wasn't over it yet. He bit his bottom lip, as he often does when he's anxious, and Raz could sense gears turning in his head, as if he was already coming up with a plan.

"Sooo..." started saying Mabel, which was the first time Raz has heard her say anything since he brought up the whole monster ordeal. "What _do_ we do, then?"

Coraline shrugged in her usual nonchalant way, followed by leaning back into Wendy's chair, which she was sitting in at that moment, and placing her arms behind her head. "For now, nothing, unless we get any leads to what's going on soon," she finished. By the way she said this, Raz knew this decision was final. 

He let out sigh. "Alright, then..." is all he allowed himself to say.

And that was the end of that. Everyone returned to doing their own thing after that, except for Raz. Something about Dipper's reaction had him worried. By the way things always go down, he didn't like where this was heading. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i finished this chapter! i really shouldn't have started writing this on the text box i am an actual idiot KHHGFDSKHFSSDHGF. anyways, i learned my lesson now and will now copy and paste the chapters instead of having to edit it every single time i post it, holy heck. but anyhow, that was that. i hoped you liked it? maybe you did i dunno.  
> ok,,, bye(?


End file.
